


Be Good to Me

by tinycrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrows/pseuds/tinycrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not <i>only</i> am I into that,” Kuroo says slowly, perfecting the razor sharp smirk that he knows turns Daichi on--even if he has never admitted it, “but I guarantee you’re going to love it even more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good to Me

Kuroo has never been shy a day in his life.

With a warm fondness, he remembers how his mother used to tell him that sort of trait would lead him into messes too big to smirk and charm his way out of--but he hasn’t ever come across something that he couldn't win over yet. It had started out fairly small, with ice cream for breakfast won over with puppy dog eyes and a petulant pout that his auntie could never deny, and grew exponentially to one day finding a particularly stubborn volleyball captain agreeing to let him kiss him behind the lockers during summer training camp. He still counts that as his biggest win to date, even if that kiss eventually led to him getting kicked in the shin after an overly friendly pat on the ass on the way back to practice--it was still Kuroo's favorite. Sure, they weren't actually together until three years after that kiss, and maybe Kuroo had pined like a lovesick heroine in an epic romance novel, but nothing would ever top it.

And all of that has led Kuroo to this moment, lazily making out in bed with Daichi on Saturday night with nothing more than mind-blowing sex on his schedule. His idea for tonight had started out as something Bokuto had said the last time they went drinking, something Kuroo hadn't done in a  _long_ time--he was desperate to try it again with Daichi. 

“Hey,” he says between kisses, tracing them down the column of Daichi’s throat before nipping at his pulse. “You wanna try something out?

Daichi swears when he bites down a little harder, so pliable under Kuroo’s hands as he smirks against the line of Daichi’s jaw until he finds his words again. “Mm...what did you say?”

“Are you willing to try something new tonight?” Daichi sort of nods, his hands busy drawing circles on the sensitive skin beneath Kuroo’s navel that causes him to lose his own train of thought for a minute. When he recovers--his hands reaching down to entangle themselves with Daichi’s--Kuroo burns another line of kisses up Daichi’s check to the shell of his ear. Dropping his voice to a low growl, he lets his breath dance across Daichi’s over sensitive skin and relishes in the following shudder. “I wanna eat you out.”

He can physically feel Daichi tense, like he thinks he heard something wrong and has to stop to figure it out. “What?” The question is more curious than Kuroo thought it was going to sound though, like Daichi needs more details before he comes to a decision. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

“Not _only_ am I into that,” Kuroo says slowly, perfecting the razor sharp smirk that he knows turns Daichi on--even if he has never admitted it, “but I guarantee you’re going to love it even more.”

Kuroo watches curiosity turn skeptical in the way Daichi’s forehead scrunches and small lines form between his eyebrows. Leaning up to smooth the lines away with a gentle kiss, Kuroo moves back again to see Daichi looking elsewhere . His eyes are trained down his own body, and then up to Kuroo’s mouth before flicking back again. The look is telling Kuroo that Daichi is trying to think of how it’ll feel, what it’ll be like with Kuroo’s tongue in his ass, how filthy he’ll feel afterwards--Kuroo’s sure he’s leering by the time Daichi’s thoughts process and his ears turn a brilliant shade of pink.

“I can’t believe I keep agreeing to all this shit you come up with.”

A genuine smile grows on Kuroo’s face before it falls apart around a laugh. “Like what?”

“Like moving in with you... _dating you_ ,” Daichi says like he’s being coerced into all of this by means other than Kuroo’s touch, but his pink cheeks and eager fingers on the hem of Kuroo’s shirt say otherwise. “Just...stop looking so damn happy and take your clothes off, yeah?”

Laughing with a warm affection that’s always saved for Daichi, he leans in for a brief kiss before pulling back and lifting his shirt up and over his head. When he feels Daichi’s eyes following his fingers, he makes more of a show of taking everything off slowly, dragging it out and driving Daichi mad. Once he slides out of his briefs, Daichi’s staring at him like he wants nothing more than Kuroo inside him, and _fuck_ if that isn’t his favorite thing.

With a quick lick of his lips that he makes sure Daichi spots, Kuroo leans over him again and catches his fingers on the hem of Daichi’s shirt. He drags it up his chest, leaving heated kisses with every new inch of bare skin revealed and by the time the shirt’s off, Daichi’s got his fingers in his hair and is dragging him into a kiss Kuroo’s more than happy to fall into. It’s wet, hot, full of promises for what’s to come, and Kuroo can barely concentrate on his fingers working on Daichi’s belt enough to get it off.

“If you keep doing that,” Kuroo breathes when he pulls back, eyes focused on the way Daichi’s lips stay parted like he’s full of eager anticipation, “... _fuck_ , just...let me make you feel good, okay?”

Part of Kuroo wants to just skip ahead to the main event--fuck foreplay, who needs it?--but he can’t help wanting to tease. He pulls Daichi’s pants and briefs down in one go, way past the point of undressing him slowly, and lets his hands dance along pale calves as he creates enough space between Daichi’s legs for him to lay down on his stomach. And he can’t help enjoying the view, looking up past Daichi’s already leaking cock to where he lays, waiting with heavy eyelids and staring right at Kuroo; with a cocky little smile, Kuroo presses a chaste kiss to the inside of one knee as if apologizing for how mean he’s about to be.

Warm, gentle kisses soon turn open-mouthed on the soft skin of Daichi’s inner thighs. Kuroo lets him really _feel_ it; teeth scraping across his skin, biting down just hard enough to make a whimper slide past Daichi’s tightly pressed lips. It’s a small success, and an incentive to do it again, harder until an even louder moan fills the room. Hearing Daichi is half the fun of sex; Kuroo loves the sounds he makes when he starts to fall apart, breathy and controlled before giving way to noises Kuroo suspects no one else has ever heard.

Just the feeling of Daichi trying to squeeze his legs shut when Kuroo licks a hot stripe against the mark he has left behind, sucking until he knows a bruise will blossom in its wake--it’s enough to make Kuroo want to be _really_ mean. He blows cool air against his wet abused skin, happy with the reward of Daichi keening and pulling at the sheets.

He repeats it, again and again, until he’s worried Daichi will come if he doesn’t pull back. But the second they’ve both caught their breath, Kuroo presses a kiss to one of the prettier bruises, and holds back an embarrassing whine when Daichi sits up to pull his hair.

“ _Stop it_ ,” Daichi mutters, sounding completely miffed and convincing Kuroo to do it again with another sharp tug on his hair. “I’ve got practice tomorrow, you idiot--how am I supposed to wear shorts?”

Kuroo looks up at Daichi the best he can with his hair still pulled tight, and gives him another sharp smirk. “Wear pants...or say you’ve got a cat who’s prone to biting.”

“I...you... _ugh_ , why do I even bother?”

Laughing, Kuroo lets up on his teasing and encourages Daichi to lay back down by rubbing warm circles into his hips. He peppers a few more kisses, being careful not to bite, and nuzzles against Daichi’s skin until he’s back to being content and aroused.

Licking a quick stripe up the V-shaped line where thigh meets hip, Kuroo is pleased to hear a shuddering breath of surprise. He’s fallen in love with the way Daichi’s legs spread for him when he’s like this, opening himself up just enough so Kuroo fits perfectly like he belongs there. It’s a bit maddening though, with the way Daichi moves against his sides with his thighs shaking just enough for him to feel it--Kuroo’s will and control to keep from fucking into Daichi and throwing everything else to the wind is beyond compare.

So instead, he focuses on Daichi--laying quick kisses where he pleases and dips his tongue into his navel just to feel Daichi squirm before pulling back again. He settles on his legs, looking down at Daichi and figuring the best way to set the plan in motion before he gives an encouraging grin.

“Are you ready?” He asks one last time, just to make sure Daichi wants this.

“Yeah... _yes_ \--just do it already.”

With a snort, Kuroo nods and makes a turning motion with his finger until Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Need you on your hands and knees then, if you would be _so_ kind.”

He thinks Daichi might change his mind for a minute, knowing how opposed to the position he’s been in the past, but instead he just turns over with his face and ears burning.

 _So cute_ , Kuroo muses, running his hands over Daichi’s sides once he’s in position, helping him dip low until his back is arched. It creates a beautiful curve in his spine, fluid and tensing the muscles in his back in a way that makes Kuroo’s mouth run dry. Leaving a few kisses on the knobby vertebrae along his back, he takes his time to imprint this image in his mind before he feels Daichi move.

“I’m going to come back there and kick your ass if you don’t stop being a huge pervert.”

“Oh ho, those are fighting words.”

Snorting when Daichi tells him to go to hell, Kuroo takes his hands off his hips in a show of surrender. Rustling through the sheets, he finds their well loved bottle of lube and pops it open with a sharp _click!_ Generously coating his fingers, he lets that hand rest on the bed--the sheets will need plenty of cleaning when they’re done anyway--and moves back so he can bend in at a good angle. Pressing forward, Kuroo lets his tongue drag slowly across Daichi’s hole, waiting for a reaction and receiving it in the form of a quiet moan. It’s almost instant, the way any lingering fight against this new thing leaves Daichi’s body after another swipe of his tongue--Kuroo sings a song for his victory in the back of his mind. He does it again, to let Daichi get used to the feeling, and listens to a sharp gasp followed by a shiver that Kuroo can feel against his face.

It’s enough to make him reach down to his own cock and squeeze, stopping himself from doing anything too embarrassing.

Repeating it again and listening to cues in Daichi’s breathing for what he really likes, Kuroo sucks at the puckered skin and gets a moan he has heard once--maybe twice--fall from Daichi’s lips.

“ _Shit_ ,” Daichi swears, louder still when Kuroo starts to slowly push his tongue inside, “ _Tetsu_ …”

It’s a beautiful reaction, listening to Daichi try to pull back any control he can get, and Kuroo pulls back before sliding it in just a tiny bit further. When he moves away again, Kuroo feels his cock twitch when Daichi whimpers from the loss, and he tries to keep from teasing--really, he tries so hard-- but Kuroo’s lack of control when it comes to his mouth is legendary.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asks, letting Daichi feel the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he gently bites into the supple flesh of one of his ass cheeks.

“Do you ever shut up?”

Kuroo laughs, “Nope,” before pulling away so he can introduce his lubed up fingers into the equation. He drags them down the cleft of Daichi’s ass--getting him good and sticky--and then begins to slowly press into his hole. He slides in knuckle deep relatively easy with the help of his saliva combining with the lube, and Kuroo enjoys the appreciative sigh Daichi lets out.

He doesn’t linger, he gets him open _just_ enough, before he’s leaning in again and replacing that finger with his tongue. Kuroo can slide it deeper now, pushing into him and letting the taste of Daichi coat his tongue. As he works it in and out, curling his tongue just inside him to make sure he can really feel it, Daichi’s moans swiftly turn from quiet to broken sounds; weak and then stronger when Kuroo goes faster, fucking him open with his tongue.

“Fuck... _god dammit_ , Kuroo,” Daichi cries out, the sound sharp in Kuroo’s ears, before it’s completely deafened. It’s gone so fast Kuroo doesn’t know what to think, and with a curiosity that often rivals a cat’s, he can’t help pulling back to see what’s happening.

And _oh_ , what a sight--Daichi’s arched _deep_ , pulling at their sheets with his teeth as he tries to hold on whilst completely falling to pieces. Kuroo feels like he’s been punched in the gut; he just sits there, gaping and staring at Daichi’s red soaked cheeks as he swallows a groan to keep himself from coming.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that? God _dammit_ , Daichi,” Kuroo curses, listening to the satisfied sound when he uses Daichi’s first name to praise him.

And when he gets back to it--eager to taste and drive Daichi insane--every noise that follows reminds Kuroo what’s happening. Makes him think of the way Daichi’s straining with the sheet pulled taut between his teeth, too caught up in his own pleasure to do anything but hold on for the ride. Kuroo pushes his tongue into him as deep as he can, making the feeling reverberate throughout Daichi’s entire body, and desperately tries to get Daichi as addicted to this as he is with the way he works his mouth.

Filthy sounds are the only noise left in the room; muffled cries mix with the moist, slippery sounds of Kuroo’s mouth and his lips sticky with lube. He pulls back only when his jaw begins to ache, his other hand preoccupied with keeping a firm clamp around his cock’s base to keep himself from coming first. He slides two fingers inside of Daichi with ease, moaning along with him when Daichi feels the curl of his fingertips dragging along his prostate.

"Mmm, that's the spot, right?" He asks, not needing an answer when the sheet slips from Daichi’s mouth and he moans loud enough that Kuroo can feel it shuddering down to the deepest parts of himself. He continues to abuse that spot, pulling his fingers in a come hither motion, and waits until Daichi’s arched into a bow so deep he looks like he’ll _snap_.

That’s when he knows it’s good, his face smug as Daichi curses him out. “Stop fucking teasing... _fuck_ ,” he pants, wiggling his hips subconsciously and Kuroo, oh Kuroo _whines_.

He has no other choice but to reach up and pull Daichi’s ass against his face, fucking his tongue right back into him. And the one thing--the only thing--that could be better than Daichi’s hole twitching around his tongue, is if Kuroo could see him. He wants to see his pupils blown wide, his mouth open and panting as he tries anyway he can to just breathe; Kuroo would kill for that.

Daichi lets out a strangled moan when Kuroo reaches the deepest spot he can, leaving Kuroo unable to control anything but getting what he needs. He pulls back and flips Daichi over in a quick move that startles them both just a little. But it’s not enough to stop the momentum, not when Kuroo’s fingers glide into Daichi again so easily it should be illegal, and leaves them both so close that Kuroo’s afraid to touch himself.

But he gets his cock inside him anyway, and can already feel the telltale signs of his oncoming orgasm trickling down his spine. It’s fast, _too fast_ , but just right at the same time. He drives into Daichi and just watches, eyes intent on watching the arched cry Daichi lets out the second Kuroo touches his cock. And _fuck_  he wants to savor it, but he can’t--he can’t do anything but follow right behind him, pulling out and coming over Daichi’s stomach as his thighs still shake and shudder around Kuroo’s hips.

Collapsing next to Daichi for a minute--just long enough to make sure he doesn't die from how fast his heart is racing--Kuroo wants to tell Daichi he’ll be right back. Though, after looking at him, Kuroo figures he won’t hear anything he says anyway and climbs out of bed. It’s a wobbly, shaky sort of trek to the bathroom, and Kuroo makes quick work of brushing his teeth and grabbing a damp washcloth to clean up.

The second he’s back, he climbs up the length of Daichi’s body and kisses him. Kuroo traces every inch of Daichi’s mouth with his tongue to remind him of how it’d felt in his ass, and only pulls back when Daichi pinches his hip in retaliation.

“Trying to kill me?” Daichi asks, voice husky and overused, but his face beautiful and satisfied.

Kuroo smiles wide, grabbing the washcloth to wipe Daichi’s skin clean as he laughs a little to himself. “You are totally into it now, right?”

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees, though it looks like he doesn’t want to, and Kuroo barks out a laugh when his dazed eyes try to glare at him. “I hate when you’re so damn pleased with yourself, you know that? I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Smiling, he drops an eye-roll worthy wink and Daichi laughs with him. "I love you, too, Sawamura."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, oh wow, well, I said I was going to write this, so here it is. You can totally blame this [gorgeous art](http://tingos.tumblr.com/post/105484128562), and also the artist for encouraging me.


End file.
